


Can't Take my Eyes Off of You

by await_the_dawn



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three have settled into a comfortable relationship, with one child already and two more on the way, when their world is shifted when Napoleon is captured while on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take my Eyes Off of You

They had fallen into a routine over the years. Spend as much time at home with the kids, and only two of them went out on missions at a time. Their line of work was dangerous, but they were all determined to never leave their children without a parent. And so it was Napoleon and Illya's turn to go out on a mission, leaving Gaby to monitor it all from headquarters. It was just supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission, gathering information on an arms dealer with past ties to Nazi's, in and out with no one knowing they were ever there.

But, like most times, things didn't go as planned.

"Now would be good cowboy," Illya muttered, glancing down the narrow hallway they were currently occupying.

"Patience Peril," Solo's reply came from near the floor where he was crouched, carefully and quietly picking the lock. He knew that the patrol would be by soon, but rushing would simply extend the process. "There," the door clicked open and he stood. "Wait here and keep an eye for the guard, signal me when he's coming and we'll leave with what we have."

The instructions were met with a nod from Illya before he moved down the hallway to watch around the corner, looking back to watch Solo disappear into the office.

And that was when everything went wrong.

Illya couldn't say what it was, but he could sense that something was wrong as he stood there. He turned back to go to Solo right when a large explosion ripped through the office-- exactly where Solo was. Illya was thrown back by the force of it, bringing his hands up to shield his face as his back hit the wall. The force of it all left him feeling disoriented, world spinning slowly as he shook his head in an attempt to stop the ringing of his ears as he pushed to his feet. And as soon as he was, he ran towards the office, ignoring the slowly building fire.

"Napoleon!" He shouted, stopped before he could reach the room by the fire-- it was completely engulfed already. And he could feel his last shreds of hope fading as he received no reply. "Napoleon!"

He coughed to clear his throat, pressing his sleeve to his mouth as he looked desperately for any sign of the other man, heart pounding and hands shaking. Logically he knew that an explosion like that would kill who was at the center, but there had never been anything logical about his feelings. As rapid footsteps began to approach he had no choice but to leave, escaping the compound quickly. It took all of his control to not destroy the car when he reached it, blood rushing through his ears as he drove back towards headquarters.

It seemed as if the world was muted and moving in slow motion, the only thing that could break through the cotton surrounding his head was the sound of his own breathing, loud over the sound of the engine. So it was a surprise when Gaby was suddenly there, reaching up to pull his face down towards his as she asked if he was okay-- as she asked about him.

Gaby had of course immediately gone to headquarters when Solo and Illya hadn't checked in, pacing Waverly's office as they waited to hear from the two men. Ever since they had had Sasha her worst fears were of losing either of them, and she hated when she was the one left behind to wait for news. As it was, her nails were bitten down from nerves and her hair a mess from where she had been running her fingers through it while she paced.

Waverly was nearby, offering her things in an attempt to calm her but nothing would pull her from her movements. It was almost morning by the time the door opened and she spun around, relieved beyond words to see Illya stepping through the door.

But something was wrong.

The first thing she noticed was the fact that he was alone when Solo should have been coming through the door behind him. The next thing was the state of him. It was clear that he had been in close contact with some form of fire. And then she noticed how closed off he was, as if he were stepping into the room on autopilot.

"Illya?" Her voice broke the silence as she stepped cautiously towards him, taking note of his shaking hands as she reached out to softly touch his arm. She repeated his name, a bit louder this time, and gripped his jaw to make him look at her.

At that his gaze snapped into focus on her and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Where's Solo? Where's Napoleon?"

It was the sound of his name that it did it. It broke him from his trance and a look of anger and grief crossed his face as he pulled away from her, grabbing the nearest object (a table with a vase of flowers) to flip it, sending the water across the floor as the vase shattered against a wall.

"Illya no!" Gaby reached him quickly, gripping one of his hands tightly in hers as she reached up to grab his face again. He stilled, breathing rough as he stared down at her. She didn't speak, giving him time to collect himself. He started to relax under her touch, deflating and seeming to shrink as he slumped down towards her, hands reaching almost desperately to pull her close. She didn't resist, wrapping her arms gently around him.

While she was quiet she was screaming on the inside, jumping to conclusions because of his reactions. Something had happened, and she knew she wouldn't want to hear it.

"I couldn't get to him."

The words came softly, and if the room hadn't been deathly quiet she may have missed them. But with those words it felt like her world shattered, knees going weak as she gripped tighter at Illya. It couldn't be true-- there was no possible way that Napoleon could be dead. Waverly was saying something but it was if he was a mile away, voice distant through the sound of her blood rushing through her ears.

 Nobody tried to stop them from leaving, not even Waverly, when they saw the look in Illya’s eyes. He supported most of her weight on the way out, even while he carried the sleeping Sasha in his other arm. Gaby was simply thankful she had slept through her father’s return; she couldn’t bear to tell the girl what had happened, not yet. But as she stood in the doorway of their daughter’s bedroom and watched Illya lay her into bed it was if every emotion she’d been fighting back crashed over her in a second, sending her sinking to her knees with a gasp.

 Illya was at her side in a second, thinking that there was something wrong with the babies. But as he reached her a sob escaped her as she slumped into him, gripping at the front of his shirt tightly as she fought for breath. He simply wrapped his arms around her to hold her close, blinking quickly and clenching his jaw as he fought to contain the anger that coursed through him.  He wanted nothing more than to go back out and destroy the people who were responsible for taking something so precious from him. Even as he felt himself being pulled away by those thoughts he heard the sound of soft feet approaching from behind them, and Gaby pulled herself from his chest to wipe her hands across her cheeks as Sasha approached them, her doll clutched to her chest with one arm as she rubbed her eye with her free hand.

 “What’s wrong Mama?”

 She kept one hand on Illya as she pulled back, holding out an arm for Sasha to come sit on her lap. “Come here baby,” she murmured softly, wrapping her arm tightly around the girl once she was seated between the two of them. The thought of telling her that her dad was dead was daunting, but it would simply be cruel to attempt to keep it from her.

 Each word spoken was soft, and she carefully brushed her fingers through Sasha’s hair as the girl started to cry, confused and scared at the loss of someone so important to her and clinging tightly to her parents. Every cry that escaped the child tore a hole through both their hearts, and she seemed to cry for hours before she quieted, wearing herself back into sleep. When her breathing had remained the same for several minutes Illya carefully stood to tuck her back into bed, making sure that her doll was against her side as he wrapped the blankets around her. Gaby stood to watch the scene before her, arms wrapped around her stomach in an almost protective motion out of her anxiety and fear for the future. When Illya moved to walk past her one of her arms shot out to grab his arm, immediately stopping him in his tracks.

 "Stay, please,” her voice was soft when she spoke, turning to look at him as she did. “Don’t go. Not right now.”

 I can’t lose you too.

 The words were left unspoken but hanging between them, and he just nodded after a moment before stepping back to pull her once more into his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by katyfaise. 
> 
> I'm never the best for updating, but I actually have this one plotted out so I should actually finish it. Constructive feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
